funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thingummywut
Wow, you are really good! Philoso-flea on Classic set... But you are missing more possible achievements: Speed Nitwit in Escape Vector, Pixel Master in Pixelate (someone managed to get it without membership, but it must be really hard), and hidden Lexicominos achievement that noone has. Order of Planet (Sol-Knight) is theoretically possible too, i think. (Poock23 somehow got over 30k score with 26% destruction, but he has weird scores, glitches and might be hacker). I'm not sure about Sniper (TerraPhoenix), if shooting your own soldiers adds accuracy, it might be possible too. By the way, do you have any tips how to do Braaains (Zombie Dawn) with f2p account? I have tried it on Hard on Toxic Waste level using soldiers, but i always fail to capture them quick enough. --BeyPokéDig 11:00, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, Philoso-flea was really frustrating on Classic, you can take my word on it. Thanks for the Speed Nitwit advice, I'll go get that next. About Pixel Master... I've tried it for some time now, and I've realized it could be just possible. But it'd be so easy with member's, so I guess I'll just leave it. Order of Planet seemed impossible to me. So did Sniper. I shot all my own soldiers with one soldier who had a high accuracy to start with, and also all the enemies with that soldier only. Still didn't get too near to 90%. I managed Braaains in the same level as you. I just flooded my zombies north of the entrance to the southern house, and then assassinated the soldiers that come around the corner from the north.Thingummywut 11:12, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Gratz on Pixel Master...? You removed Pixel Master from the list of unachieved achievements so I will assume you have all F2P achievements but 1? Congratulations... How come you aren't a member if you like the site so much... you would probably have even more achievements than me. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:06, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :I assume you will be going for One-break Wonder unguided now? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:12, 19 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's the one I'm trying now. It seems pretty darn impossible, though. I decided not to get FunOrb membership because I already have enough work with my RS members' account (trying to reach max total and stuff some day in distant future), and I thought FunOrb's f2p achievements could give me little something when I'm too bored of RS :) Thingummywut 13:34, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :::Congratulations! Any tips how to do it with free account? ;) I also need tips how to get Divine Intervention and Pacesetter. And please don't ruin your perfect f2p account, not even when you get max total. When you get bored after achieving 1-break unguided, try getting hidden lexicominos achievement somehow. ;) Or 20k points in Sol-Knight, with very high combo it might be possible: 30 combo on 1st level + 40 combo on 2nd + 60 on 3rd = 13k without level bonuses and asteroid points (i have heard 100× combo gives almost 30k points (i'm not sure if it includes 10k combo bonus after completing level), but i don't know on what level that was achieved) --BeyPokéDig 14:02, 19 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I managed the Hold the Line achievements in the oval course. There you can take a nice shortcut through the grass. Just keep trying and you'll get those in a short time. For Pixelate I just abused the pause a lot and memorized when the good puzzles (i.e. the ones where you can put many different tiles perfectly) come and save a lot of time for them. Wasn't that difficult after all. I might try Sol-Knight more when I've done the pool achievement, which seems rather impossible at the moment. No worries about finishing RS any time soon, it'll take like 40 years I think. Thingummywut 15:27, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Thanks, i'm trying them in oval course, but i can't get them :( which car should i use? I'm using Formula 1. --BeyPokéDig 16:56, 19 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::If I recall correctly I used formula as well. Just keep trying. Thingummywut 13:14, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Achievements How did you get BounceMasterSenior achievement on Brick-à-Brac? I would really appreciate your help... What level you used? Do you think there is a power-up i mustn't catch to get the achievement? How you get the ball so much time on air? Please answer =( :I've got that one with my f2p on level 5. Make sure you destroy none or max 3 half-indestructible blocks. Collecting split powerup while having ball trapped helps. Let all balls fall if they leave top section - they might break half-ind. blocks. --BeyPokéDig 16:07, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::It's easy on level 16 P2P, on the top part of the level. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 18:47, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Do you know that you can get Creepy Crystals and Spooky Geometrician? It's marked as members-only, but thats bug (similar as when Tor Challenge had all achievements marked as f2p). I got them both with my f2p. But Pumpkin Eater from zombie dawn is glitched more - it won't be unlocked with f2p even if you eat more than 100 pumpkinheads :( --BeyPokéDig 12:51, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::Oh wow, thanks for the tip. Wouldn't have noticed that. Bouncedown Halloween achievement is still killing me, though :( Thingummywut 14:25, 30 October 2008 (UTC)